<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A death ballad by cafelaufait</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036890">A death ballad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafelaufait/pseuds/cafelaufait'>cafelaufait</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, although for now there's nothing really shipp-y just a lot of sexual tension, i had so much fun writing this writing burns to my own characters is the best shit ever, this is a thief/healer shipp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafelaufait/pseuds/cafelaufait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous masked hooligan and the legend lost prince are now in a run for a prize of a dangerous kidnapper, who are now in the search for the Ishvel princess. The problem is: They are both a complete, utter, mess. What type of heated argument these two will get themselves into?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Dungeons &amp; Dragons Character(s) &amp; Original Dungeons &amp; Dragons Character(s), Original Dungeons &amp; Dragons Character(s)/Original Dungeons &amp; Dragons Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Golden Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just love writing stories about these two, and they are so interesting that I thought I should share it!<br/>Their names are: Echael Grimhew, a thief/rogue that goes around saving people and just loves money a whole lot. Typical bastard. ENTP.<br/>And Aiden Van-dunem, a grumpy healer. He lost his entire family and kingdom due to pirated dominating and exploding the whole place, rumours say that he is not the only one who survived. ENTJ.<br/>Also, warning: It isn't really a D&amp;D story, but it is set in the medieval times. A more original universe and stuff.<br/>Huge thanks to my best friend Bee who helped me write this! Love you tons!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rumours shared around from mouth to mouth was that there was new fish over at the sea. And it was a golden one, folks. This is how it goes: Royal staff has been disappearing, and their class has been scalating; First started with a few cleaning ladies, then the princess's mentor, and now the king's vizier all disappearing overnight.<br/>
  <br/>
This, of course, was right in the radar for a certain green caped hooligan. Oh, but he wasn't alone. Criminals and mercs from all over the goddamn country were in for the ride.</p><p>But he was an optimist. That prize was already his. But he needed help, I mean, he could do it all by himself,-in his mind he was going to win anyway- but he wouldn't take that big of a risk. He could promise some of the prize to some corrupt royal guards(They are everywhere these days) and scam them. But that would be too easy. He liked things a bit more.. spicy.<br/>
<br/>
He decided that would be better to call a little comrade, a stubborn son of a bitch.</p><p>With a little bit of insisting, he knew he would take part in. He just couldn't resist the charm and those eyes full of eye shadow. </p><p>The same time he saw this, he just went straight into the poor guy's home. But.. there was a little rock in the way. Here's the deal:<br/>
<br/>
They have not seen each other for a couple months, soon it would almost make a year. Same thing as always, Echael said something he shouldn't, didn't apoligize. Of course he didn't, he never did: he was a narcicist prick. "Sorry" Just were not words that could slip off Grimhew's mouth.</p><p>But he would show up anyway, no matter how awkward. He wasn't going to lose this golden opportinity.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
So, in a beautiful starry night.. a few knocks were heard quite deep into the woods.</p><p>Aiden had received a little cottage in exchange for a disappearence. It was a bit rusty, needed a bit of maintenance here and there.. Of course, It could never compare to his old palace, not in a million years, but it was fine. He stopped being so demanding in recent years.</p><p>A few steps were heard inside, and the door suddenly opened.<br/>
"Oh. It's you." He was in a smooth type cloth sheet, seemed tired and was probably going to bed. He was almost closing the door, but Echael was not the time to give up. He was an insistent little rodent.</p><p>"C'mon, prince.." He pondered and softly put his glovered hand in the door, avoiding it to close.</p><p>"The hell you want?" He grunted. He never had a patience to begin with, but this was burning every last piece of it.</p><p>"I have found a gold mine, you're not going to believe this shit-" He explained jokingly, trying to make the mood a bit lighter.</p><p>"I'm not taking part in your bullshit. Have a good night." He interrupted and now forced to close the door. But Echael stomped his foot in.</p><p>"It's from the king. I did heared you wanted to clear your name." He said while smirked and raised his eyebrow. Smart motherfucker. </p><p>"...Come on in." He opened the door, his tone down. Echael pridely wided his smile, following his orders. </p><p>The inside seemed full of old wood, probably oak. It appeared so old in fact that if you left it a few more months it was possible that it would all fall above his head when he was asleep. There was a window in the corner of the room, by its side, a rotten old table and a few chairs next to it. A lovely tea cup set was on top of the table, homemade tea on the tea pot. By its smell, it was most probably chamomile.</p><p>It was a big cottage, didn’t had a second floor or anything like that, everything cramped on the rest of the house. Candles were light up, next to windows, and any table available. </p><p>"What is the king demanding?" He didn't want to change the subject, it was clear as water that their relationship was: Business and business only.</p><p>Aiden's position quickly became imponent, he crossed his arms and looked down on him.</p><p>"Some clever-ass kidnapper." He put his arms against his back and looked around, spacing out. Having a home to call his own was such a far concept; it seemed madness. <br/>
"The daughter's birthday is coming soon and probably is the kidnap."<br/>
 <br/>
"Birthday?" He questioned, his golden eyes following him.</p><p>"Oh yeah." He smirked. </p><p>"No-no. We're not." The prince laughed in disbelief. The thought of the both of them wearing fancy royal-like clothing was like the punchline of a very bad joke.</p><p>"Listen, I know a guy. Won’t take more than a week.” He gestured his hands around, trying to convince the poor fool.</p><p>“Fuckin’ christ.” He sighed. Knowing Echael had only downs. Most of the times were ridiculous situations like this, or even worse.</p><p>“So, you're up, right?” He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like I have a choice.” Echael chuckled.</p><p>“That’s what I wanted to hear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A way in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The thief goes in search of an old mate. <br/>Phantoms of the past still haunt him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the royal birthday party wasn't open to the normal city folk, they had to find a way in. Luckily for them, the Great Masked Hooligan had a few cards up his sleeve. <br/><br/>He knew a guy for every type of situation. Want a guy that can kill your entire family and make you disappear out of the country? The masked hooligan got you. Want a guy that sells you illegal fairy powder? The masked holligan got you. <br/><br/>There was an entire city in the north of Ishvel, dominated by criminals, merc and every type of thieg you can think of. Populated by orcs, humans, exiled forest elves, dwarfs, you name it. All culprits, banished from society. Echael was a lawbreaker for sure but he was able to live in the shadows. Hiding in bars all over the country, being known by different names and identities. In the middle of a forest, acessed by a map, disguised as a tall elf clan. Then, you can only enter if someone can let you in. A broken system for sure, but what you can expect from tramps? <br/><br/>A tall broad bald cyclop standed still in front of a wooden passage, a door with the tiniest window known to mankind. Echael standed there while being inspected for weapons.<br/><br/>"Dont have it in me, see?" The cyclop wasn't convinced, still searching for it. Rapidly getting a horribly sharped dagger off his boot. "...So there is the place when I left it last time." He smirked. The giant quickly opened the door and just shoved him in there. <br/><br/>The whole place was filled with a strange fog and filled to the brim with candles. The bandits stared up and down at Echael. And much like wolves, they're always on the lookout for new meat. <br/><br/>Oh, not to mention that Grimhew was a bit of a celebrity in there. He wasn't exactly known for being loyal, quite the opposite actually. The thieves layed his eyes at him with their weapons on hand. <br/><br/>He started walking, knowing that he had his every steps monitorated. The place was terribly crowded, both with people and weapons. It had tents, selling any kind of illegal item you can name. Stolen artwork, poison, drugs, slaves, jars of organs, et cera. All of the guys being extremely shady, most artwork from there was very much known to be cursed. <br/><br/>But he didn't want any of that stuff. He wasn't really looking for stuff, but rather <em>someone</em>. <br/><br/>And there she was. Erevi Rainrider, the redheaded pirate, known for the best faked goods you can get all over Ishvel. She had a looong history with Echael. They were almost like partners in crime, they helped each other in ways, but, like with everybody else, he had to fuck it all up. Now and then they still makes deals, acting like an old divorced bickering couple. <br/><br/>"Back the fuck up." A guard approached him. <br/><br/>"Hey.. I'm just trying to do business, 'kay? Ain't got nothin' on me." He put his hands in the air, trying to act free. <br/><br/>"Yeah, but every time you bring your little green fucking cape around here you bring nothin' but chaos and-" <br/><br/>"Quoamros." The queen spoke, then sighed. "It's fine." He looked at her, and then back at him, menancigly. Slowly, he backed away. His eyes were still fixated on him. <br/><br/>"What the fuck you want?" <br/><br/>"Listen, I'll just get what I want then I'll be on my way." <br/><br/>"Get to the point." She crossed her arms.<br/><br/>Miss Rainrider wasn't known to wear feminine, uncomfortable delicate lady dresses. Rather, she used practical, dirty pirate wear. Filthy brown jacket, muddy boots, smelling like absolute dogshit. Her eyelashes and brows were pale and orange. She looked like a princess wearing a potato bag. <br/><br/>"I need invitations for the princess's birthday." He gesticuled. "I just need the invitations, and I'll get the fuck out of here in the blink of an eye."<br/><br/>"Yeah, champ, no shit. What do I get?" Echael sighed, thinking his way out of this one. Quick Spoiler alert: there wasn't one."...I'll do whatever you want." A small, luxurious price to pay for a fortune. <br/><br/>"Whatever I want, huh." She repeated and a smirk danced on her pale lips. He wished for all four gods to kill him right on sight. "Ya'know... A lil' bird told me about seein' you and a certain 'lost prince' hanging out together acting like lovebirds and shit." She said while admiring a golden ring she was using, smiling proudly. <br/><br/>She was a bitch. Famously known as one, she would do anything in her advantage and God help us all, she knew all of the cards to use. The first time they met she already acted like a knew-all goddess, while Echael was just a poor fellow in the run. They rotted with time, like sweet two week old bananas. <br/><br/>"Where are you going with this?" <br/><br/>"Let him be my partner at the ballad." <br/><br/>"Shit- I thought you're going way farther away with this." He smiled with relief. "You want me to? I could always sell him to my guys to finish their job." Echael expression changed, like that of an old abandoned dog. "Is it a deal or not?" She asked in her hoarse voice, a tone full of boredom. <br/><br/>He bited his dry lips, his arms crossed. Aiden was going to punch him in the face for sure, maybe twice. It's not like he didn't deserve it, he was a bastard old fuck and he knew every drop of it. His eyes wandered around the place, looking for a way out. <br/><br/>There isn't one. It's too late. <br/><br/>"It's a deal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>